


Store made sort of

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chocolate, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Nanako had wanted to make chocolates for her Dad. Things aren't the best between himself and Dojima right now but why not? Nanako is better than work anyway.





	Store made sort of

It had been Adachi’s idea, or at least he felt as though it had been his idea. He was certain that most of it was his idea at least. He glanced at the other side of the kitchen where Nanako was happily tying on her apron. He was certain he had not been coaxed or tricked into this.

Nanako wouldn’t do anything like that. Even though she did have several things over his head she wouldn’t be like that. Adachi sighed before he tugged at the apron he was wearing. It was too big and he had been unable to locate Souji’s one. A place this small and he couldn’t find where the brat had stashed his shit.

Not that he had been allowed to really look for it. Nanako had tossed Dojima’s at him so quickly that beyond rummaging through the kitchen quickly Adachi really hadn’t had much of a choice in the matter. And this apron was too big. Smelt like cigarettes too and that told him something.

Stupid Dojima- Ryotaro he barely knew how to cook but this apron smelt so strongly of him. He was always ordering out but for this to smell so strongly of him said something. It said that when no one was looking he was still trying something. The idiot.

“Adachi-san.” Nanako was proud when she danced her way over. “Can we start now?” Adachi gently ruffled her hair as he looked her over. He should be out but here he was skipping work to play house with Nanako. What a life he had.

“You picked the shapes you want for Dojima-san?” He kept his voice soft as he talked to her. “You know which chocolates you want to make for your Dad?”

“Something sweet!” She had a shy look on her face. “And the bitter ones. I want some of all of them.”

“We’re doing a mix huh.” Adachi sighed to himself as he looked over the groceries on the table. He had to make sure to get rid of all signs of this before he left. Hiding Nanako’s chocolates would be a breeze but he did not want to give himself away. “So a bit of all for your Dad. I feel like he’ll grow to like all of them.” Nanako beamed at his words and Adachi felt the tension that accompanied him so often fade a bit. “Let’s get started.”

He turned to the stove and glanced it over before he went to the table. He rifled through the groceries and the various pans that they would need. Ignored the cooking and baking sheets before he found the paper he really needed.

He was not a cook or a baker. He could follow instructions and he could not burn down a house. That was more than good enough in his opinion. He did not like doing this sort of thing but for Nanako he could try his best. Besides, Dojima would love anything his little girl did for him and it would be worth it to see the idiot lighten up from time to time and focus on what really mattered.

X

“We made a bunch.” Adachi eyed the pile before he carefully picked up one. They were cooling but he had to admit they really were not the best. “How about we give your Dad the best ones and we take the ones that…” He eyed the one in his hand. “Are more like testers?”

“Yeah.” Nanako leaned against the table and stared at his hand. “Some of these aren’t that good and Dad isn’t going to eat all of these one time.”

“I’m surprised Souji-kun isn’t going to get any.” Adachi had to admit. “Aren’t you going to make some for him? Or is that another time?” He asked as he glanced at his watch. Time had moved fairly quickly. The pans and trays were soaking but if he wanted the house clean they had to get started.

“I’m making chocolates for Oni-chan with the others.” Nanako beamed before she dragged the container she had gotten for her father across the table. “So I’m saving it for another time. This is just for Dad now and he gets a whole box.” She trailed off as she stared at the container. “I don’t think all of it is going to fit.”

“We’ll just pick the best from all of them and put them in there. Which do you think your Dad is going to like more?” Adachi had to ask. “I feel like the bitter dark ones are going to be more to his taste. But the sweet ones you made might appeal as well.” He really had no clue what Dojima would really like but he had come this far. Might as well keep going.

“I just want him to eat them.” Nanako said softly. “I really want Dad to like them.” Her fingers hovered over a nicely shaped chocolate. “And he will won’t he?”

“He’ll love these. I’ll take pictures for you.” Adachi reassured her. “But we need to clean up after this so that it remains a surprise remember?”

“I remember.” Her giggle was soft and cute. It made his chest hurt. “Are you going to give Dad some chocolates too?”

“Oh it’s better if he doesn’t get anything from me.” Adachi glanced at the sink full of things that needed to be washed, dried and put away. “It’s just easier that way. One thing if it comes from you, another thing if something comes from me.”

“Oh.” Her disappointment was painful. “Are you going to come over that day?” She sounded so hopeful. “Will you stay the night again?”

“Sorry Nanako-chan.” He felt horrible but some things had to be done. “But remember when I told you I wouldn’t be staying the night anymore? That still applies.” He could see that she didn’t understand. “Well with Souji here to help out. I’m not really needed here anymore at night. I still come over, just like I promised remember? And I still bring you to the station and play with you-“

“But you’re not staying with Daddy.” Nanako’s eyes were really piercing.

“No.” Adachi was firm. “Not anymore and remember, this is still a secret.”

X

Adachi was honestly tired, tired as hell but he was not allowed to say it or even show it on his face. What he wanted to do was kick it with the brats for a bit. He could be slightly more honest there with them.

They never cared really and it was better than going through whatever gruelling thing Dojima wanted to put them through. Adachi sighed as he loosened his tie. He dug his hand into his jacket pocket and fished out the chocolates that he and Nanako had made together.

The ones that were not fit to be displayed he had taken with himself and shared with Nanako. Not too much, he might dote on her but even he knew kids were not supposed to eat that much candy. It was hard to tell her no though.

But it was harder seeing her push herself. She was a kid, capable or not she should be doing easy simple kid things without a care. She needed to enjoy the time she had now. Nobody knew better than himself how shitty the real adult world could be. Nanako needed things to cling to now.

He had made it out the place on time and cleaned everything down too. Not a thing out of place and they had stashed the cooled chocolates at the bottom of the fridge drawer to wait it out. Nanako had been excited.

Adachi was happy for her, kid needed some happiness. They all needed some light in their lives. Him too. Adachi sighed as the chocolate melted on his tongue. The shape was bad but the sweet itself was pretty good. Great for their first attempt.

He had wondered if Nanako wanted to scrawl something cute and sappy on some of them. They were large enough for some words but she was happy enough making some cute corny shapes and calling that a day. Kids could be sweet. The only balm in the shitty world really.

Adachi indulged in another sigh when a car door slamming made him jump. He glanced up the embankment to see Dojima striding his way his jacket over one shoulder. He refrained from groaning only just barely and instead sighed instead.

“Before you start yelling or something.” Adachi sighed when Dojima stood next to him. “Technically I’m not slacking. My break started ten minutes ago.”

“Going to tell me you’ve been here for nine minutes then?” Dojima scoffed before he sighed. It surprised Adachi when the man took a seat next to him. “I should shake you until your teeth fly out. That report was crappy.”

“So was the information I had to base it on.” Adachi scoffed. “I can only work with what I’m given.” He watched the way that Dojima’s shoulders relaxed and had to give himself a mental shake. “What’s eating you? You could have spotted me driving and continued home. Bitched me out on the phone.”

“No reason to go home early.” Dojima fished out a cigarette and Adachi sighed. He watched Dojima fumble in his pockets for a light before he saved him. The stupid lighter that he carried around was only for Dojima. He ignored the hard stare he got as he lit the end of the cigarette for the man. “Souji has Nanako and the rest of them are at Junes.”

“Nanako-chan really likes that place doesn’t she.” Adachi smiled. “I like it too but she’s obsessed.”

“It shows how well marketing can work.” Dojima puffed slowly. “But I don’t have that much reason to hurry home. They won’t be back until dinner.”

“Is that so.” Adachi said softly. There was not tension between them exactly but something still felt off almost as if Dojima was waiting for something.

“Tohru.” He said softly and Adachi coughed. “About a few months back-“

“Stop.” Adachi raised his hand and slowly shook his head. “Let’s not do that Ryotaro. Remember? It’s Dojima and Adachi.” He met Dojima’s gaze. “And it’s less drinking.” His tone lowered. “And no young impressionable eyes.” Dojima flinched and Adachi relaxed. “Just when I was beginning to forget.” Adachi lied softly.

“Sorry.” Dojima said softly. “It’s just that… what we had back then was…”

“It was nice. The job gets to everyone even in this sleepy little town.” Adachi glanced at Dojima as he dug around in his pocket. “But some things you can’t explain remember?” He leaned over and plucked the cigarette from Dojima’s lips. He was quick when he pressed the chocolate into his mouth. Dojima gave a soft mumble before he accepted it. “Professional suits everyone.” Adachi reminded Dojima as Dojima chewed the chocolate. Adachi gave in and brushed a kiss across Dojima’s lips before he gave back the cigarette. “That doesn’t count. Back then wasn’t anything and so is this. So is us.” Adachi pressed before he went back to staring at the river.

It was honestly too late anyway, there was a mire he was sinking into all now. Dojima was no longer in reach. Neither was Nanako. Even if he managed to pull the wool over everyone’s eyes he could no longer afford anything. It was better to face what was coming with nothing to hold him down.


End file.
